


The Cursed Vaults

by Chechuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mytery
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chechuu/pseuds/Chechuu
Summary: I always wonder why my brother looked for the cursed vaults.Why he became crazy and abandoned everything for a mystery.Now I know.





	The Cursed Vaults

**Author's Note:**

> ###### First Harry Potter´s fic. I hope you like it. Thanks to felbarashla for help me to correct my grammar. I would not have done it without her.

#### History always repeats itself …. Until someone learns from the mistakes

I'm so nervous and lost that I could throw up. I can’t do that; I have to remind myself that _everyone looks, even if it seems that no, that they haven’t forgotten it, people always have an excellent memory for the chimes._ Fortunately, my parents let me come alone, at least they do not have to see me making a fool of myself.

 

A girl named Rowan Khanna helps me get my books and wand. She talks a lot, asks more, and seems anxious to please. At the moment she asked me what clothes would be best to buy, I knew she was as desperate for friends as me, because nobody would ask a stranger her opinion on clothes if she had a friend to ask.

 

Maybe this could work.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

Rowan confirmed my two theories when I returned from buying my wand: she has no friends and people never forget.

 

“The same Jacob Reyes who was expelled for breaking the rules and looking for the cursed vaults? Everyone at school will know,” Rowan went from being impressed to having a very annoying condescending smirk.

 

“I know, everyone at school will think I'm weird.”

 

The talk with Mr. Ollivander reminded me of the anger I felt with the people who judged him and with my brother himself for turning me into a pariah, and abandoning me without saying a word.

 

“We can be weird together! What do I say if someone bothers with the topic of your brother?”

 

_Oh._

 

“I can defend myself, but I could use a hand.” I am of the opinion that union is strength and if Rowan wanted to be my friend, it would be better to know that this is a give and take relationship. Besides, I still had not forgiven her for making fun of my situation.

 

Rowan and I broke apart with the promise of finding each other again at Hogwarts and I could not help but smile with relief at not having to face the castle alone.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The train trip was overwhelming. I just wanted to avoid the other students and relax in an empty carriage but since the train was so full, I had to settle for a dark corner in the hallway.

 

At arrival, I had no choice but to join with the other first years, but managed to go unnoticed thanks to the commotion that caused a pink haired girl (or boy? I could not distinguish well), who tripped and fell into the lake, taking the boat and his companions with her.

 

Professor McGonagall introduced us to the castle Houses; it's not as if that interested me, I already had a house in mind after all.

 

"Sadie Reyes!" The scream surprised me, I’m not going to lie, but I moved quickly towards the hat, hoping that the tremor in my legs would not be noticeable.

 

- _Interesting_ \- whispered in my mind a deep voice- _I have not seen such a mind in a long time, I would tell you where you belong, but I think you already made a choice, is not it?_

 

-Yes ... yes- after all, what better to solve a mystery, than the house of secrets.

 

- _If it is like that, it will be better that your adventure starts in **“SLYTHERIN!”** but remember not all the secrets are to be discovered._

__

__I ignore the warning for the excitement of sitting at the green table, I could not let an old rag ruin my night._ _

__

____We will meet again Jacob._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> ###### I like Head cannon where MC did not have a good childhood because of his brother's problem. and there I thought "here we have an angry teenager, who thinks the world is against her" Of course, this will not be forever, her character (like everyone's) will change for the worse and for better. Please remember that your comments are my inspiration.


End file.
